


Mail Day

by Purrdepie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dildos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrdepie/pseuds/Purrdepie
Summary: Eren gets a strange parcel in the mail, wonder who it’s from?





	Mail Day

Eren was shocked. He looked down at the box in his hands. It was mail day and everyone was exited to get post from family and friends in the other districts. Normally he’d expect some mail from Mikasa or Armin because he had no one outside the castle. But this week those two where out on a mission so mail wasn’t likely. So naturally, he was more than a little surprised to have a medium sized box slid to him by jean. The tag on the front was definitely addressed to him (impeccable handwriting btw). The tag read:

To Eren   
Please open this in your room  
And meet me in my office at   
Midnight~ xx

-Levi

Eren was very shocked indeed. He quickly swallowed and excused himself from the table before running to his room. He shut and locked the door. His hands where shaking as they opened the box. What could be inside? What would LEVI want to send to HIM? He slowly lifted the lid and... nothing? He looked confusedly at it, turning it over in his hands before a note dropped out. He put the box down and picked it up.

 

Hello~

“Hello~”   
Eren jumped at the deliciously deep voice behind him, dropping the note and backing up to the door. His frantic eyes searching the dark room for where it came from, seeing nothing as his breathing hitched. Before he knew it, a hand had been pressed on the door above his shoulder and two seductively steel eyes where staring him down.

“Did I scare you, sweetheart?”

Levi said as he noticed the recognition in the boy’s face. 

“N-n-no c-captain”

Eren’s voice betrayed him as he shrank under his captain. Levi lifted his chin up, smirking. He looked at the box, then back to the teen.

“I see you got my package, you coming?”

All these questions seemed to be coming too fast that his brain couldn’t process them. He swallowed thickly and managed a nod.

“Y-yes c-captain”

Levi lent down and kissed his cheek before chuckling and whispering.

“Good boy, I’ll see you then~”

He reached for the door handle before remembering something and pulled out a bright pink dildo from his butt pocket. He swirled it in the air in front of Eren, grinning.

“Six inches, and you have the audacity to call out my name, jaeger?”

Eren blushed and looked down, shuffling from foot to foot. So he HAD heard the door open and shut last night when he was... busying himself. Levi threw the toy up in the air, flipping it, and caught it. He handed Eren a package and winked.

“You’ll be wanting to use that one from now on. See you tonight~”

He kissed eren’s cheek again before walking out the door, throwing the alarmingly pink toy in the nearest trash can. Eren let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked down at the package. He bit his lip before opening it. 

“Oh god. It’s ten inches. Holy fuck” 

Eren looked over the box frantically. 

“B-B-Built in vibrator?!”

Eren sank down the door and groaned. He looked at the box again and couldn’t help but giggle. Damn, that’s forward.

He opened up the box and pulled out the top half of the falic object. It had some weight to it, that’s for sure. It was bright red, step up from hot pink at least. He pulled it all the way out of the box and sat it upright on the ground. He stared at it for a moment, shuffling shyly on his knees, as if it was Levi staring at him and not a red plastic cock. He poked it. It wobbled a little but came back to its original position. It had a suction cup at the bottom. 

“Better press it down if I’m gonna break it in...” 

He said to himself as he stood up to pull off his straps. He took off the skirt, his boots, his jeans, his shirt, until he was left in his underwear. He gulped and pressed it down, getting some lube from his back pocket. He placed the open bottle on the floor next to him and gingerly pulled off his pants. flinging them to the side, he sat, completely naked, on the floor of his room. He leaned against the door and opened his legs, dipping two fingers into the bottle and beginning to toy with his entrance.

“C’mon Eren, stop being such a pussy and just do it!”

He took a deep breath and plunged one finger in, revelling in the slight pleasure it caused. He let out a stuttered whimper as he continued.

Eventually he’d made his way up to three fingers comfortably and pulled them out, grinning at the strings of lube that attached his fingers to his open hole. He crawled over to the dildo quickly and kneeled, touching it with his lube covered hand. He started stroking it slowly before getting the bottle and pouring it on top of the head, watching it run down the sides. While his hand was at the base it brushed past a switch thing. ‘Must be the vibrator’ he thought. He smirked and lifted himself above it before taking a deep breath and descending apon it. He let out a high pitched moan as it pressed inside.

He made the first six inches easily, used to that size normally. The fact that there was still so much more for him to take, had him-

“Th-there’s more? I can’t fit more!”

He said. While taking more. He EVENTUALLY reached the base and sighed, resting his hands on the bed and ground while he got used to it. After he felt he was, he gulped, moving his hand to the base and turning on the vibrator. 

“G-gah-Ah!”

His breath was taken aback as the dildo started moving almost violently inside of him, brushing over his sweet spots and prostate soooo nicely. He threw his head back as he started going up and down slowly but eventually graduating to quite a fast pace. He lent down on his front as he lifted his hips up and down in the air, taking it all. After a while his eyes rolled backwards and his thighs where slapping against the floor as he desperately searched for more friction.

“A-ahn~ l-Levi... y-y-you feel so g-good ins-side of me-e~”

He sped up his pace, taking a hold of himself and pumping quickly. He bit his lip, pressing his cheek to the floor as he looked behind him, imagining Levi. ‘Yes, look at me with those gorgeous steel eyes’

“Mmmh!~ yes levi I’m- I’m- C-CUHMING!”

He scratched at the floor boards as he spilled over the floor, falling off the still vibrating dildo and into the pool of his own fluids. The lube he’d used was being flung over his back along with some of his own bodily fluids. He sighed, satisfied, and reached behind him to turn off the vibrator. Tonight was gonna be fun.

*~•~*~•~*

11:58  
Almost time. Eren took a deep breath as he opened the door. 

“C-Captain?”

The room was dark, the only light coming from the moon through the window panes. There was the screech of chair legs against the wooden floor as Levi stepped up from the desk, pushing his chair in and leaning against the back of it. The light coming through the large window behind him showed the silhouette of Levi’s toned body. And Eren could hear the smirk on his lips as he spoke.

“Hello Eren”

Eren shut the door, swallowing. Levi used his index finger to beckon him closer. Eren stepped across the room and around the back of the desk and stood at attention. Levi snaked his arm around his lower back, pulling Eren close, but not close enough for their hips to touch. He lifted eren’s chin to face him, whispering almost seductively.

“Relax cadet, we’re alone. It’s just you...”

He moved his hand round to eren’s hip and looped it around eren’s middle, pulling them infinitely closer and making the teen gasp quietly.

“...and me”

They stared at each other for a moment, each undressing the other with their eyes. Levi’s normally focused steel eyes seemed darker than normal, like he was unhinged. It was a different look entirely, and it made Eren giddy. That he’d done this, HE’D made the captain like this: had got him worked up and made his tail wag. He’d gotten the cat curious, and now it was time to execute. Levi’s fingers traced under the thin hem of eren’s shirt and began to climb up his chest, stroking over the smooth, scarless skin. Eren didn’t really know what to do with his hands and so experimentally pressed them on the captain’s hips. Levi chuckled and lifted them to his shoulders, shaking his head.

“No no babycakes, if there’s one thing that’s happening tonight then it’s me leading. Got it?”

“G-got it, c-captain”

Levi smiled almost warmly and picked him up and set him on his desk.

“And you can drop the formalities...”

He pulled him closer to the edge, wrapping his legs around him.

“We’re intimate now~”

“Yes c-cap- I mean... l-Levi”

Levi smirked in approval and lent into his neck, kissing gently. Eren whimpered quietly and ran his fingers through is hair, pulling on it slightly and locking his ankles around his hips, their pelvises meeting in the middle. Levi growled quietly.

“Someone’s eager~”

Eren giggled in response and snapped their pelvises together again, looking down between them and pressing their foreheads together.

“I could stay the same about you, Captain~” 

He rolled his hips against the other’s to punctuate the nickname. Levi growled and rolled back harder, causing Eren to gasp.

“Where did all this confidence come from brat? And what did I say about formalities?”

Levi growled out the end of his sentence pushing Eren down on the desk. He undid eren’s pyjama bottoms and pulled them off. He kissed his knee and ran his face down the inside of eren’s thighs.

“So beautiful...”

“A-all for you~”

Levi smirked and stood up, pulling off eren’s shirt. The boy tried to cover himself in embarrassment. Levi lent down and kissed his neck, licking and sucking his way up the length of it. He pushed himself between his legs and gripped his wrists, pinning them to the desk. Levi started kissing his way down the expanse of his chest and let his tongue circle his nipple. He sucked on it messily, looking up to lock eyes with him. Eren was whimpering quietly, practically purring with the pleasure. Levi grinned and hooked his fingers on eren’s boxer briefs and pulled them down. He was surprised, at first, to see the silver plug that Eren had stuffed himself with, but soon he smirked and leaned over him.

“H-hah... you dirty little slut, you broke that dildo in didn’t you?”

Eren looked down, blushing. Levi undid his top belt and skirt, tossing them on the floor as he undid his jeans, pulling himself out. Eren gasped, sitting up a little as he looked at the monster that resided inside Levi’s pants. His breathing quickened.

“H-how.... how big is it?”

Levi chuckled as he gently stroked himself as he spoke.

“Fourteen inches... think you can take it, Jaeger?”

Eren swallowed. He was never one to back down from a challenge. He lay back and opened his legs, reaching in between them for the plug. He let out a quiet moan as he pulled it out and set it on the desk. He used his index and middle finger to open himself up more, giving Levi a view he could jack off to for decades. Eren gave him a lustful smile as he spoke in a silky voice.

“Of course Levi~”

He moved his hand up beside his head, biting his lip. His dreamy sea green eyes shon so beautifully in the moonlight. The boy was practically glowing, not just his eyes but his whole body.

And it was all for him. All for Levi. All of Eren was his, in that moment, every nail, every hair, every gleam of his eyes, every twitch of his open entrance, every breath, every rise, every shift, every-

Everything, was his. He was almost mesmerised by it. He let his hand travel down the expanse of eren’s scarless chest. He was so beautiful, he almost didn’t want to break the gorgeous piece of China that was Eren. Almost.

“Good boy, Eren~”

He lent down and kissed him, pressing his cock to eren’s entrance and rimming him slowly. Their tongues danced as Levi began to push in. Eren’s breath caught as he broke from the kiss, biting his lip.

“M-mmh~”

“Hold on Eren, just- ahn, so tight~”

Levi continued pressing forwards until he was fully sheathed inside of him, Eren gasping for breath as he whimpered loudly. Levi let out a hollow breath as he loomed over him, their eyes locked for a moment. He lent down and kissed over the unmarked side of his neck, before pulling out a little and pushing in again slowly. Eren whimpered and ran his fingers through his hair. He gripped it and pulled him up to face him. 

“Levi stop”

Levi was mid thrust and looked concerned at the boy, sitting back a little.

“What-What is i-“

“Levi.”

Eren locked eyes with him.

“I don’t want you to be gentle with me”

It was an order. 

“I want you to break me Levi.”

Levi was mildly flabbergasted for a moment but smirked, leaning down to whisper.

“As you wish princess~”

With that, Levi bottomed our before thrusting in quickly again. The earth shattering moan that Eren gave in satisfaction was amazing, spurring Levi on as he started thrusting in a quick pace. The desk was moving violently with their movements and pieces of paper and documents fell all over the floor. Levi bit all over his neck again, replacing the fading marks and laying new one’s. He realised the mess they where making and picked up Eren, the boy hyperventilating with pleasure. He pressed him against the window behind them, eren’s fingers lacing into an iron grip around the curtains. Levi was getting aggressive now, letting his primal instincts take over as he bit deeper into his neck. His thrusts got faster and deeper and when Eren looked down, he could swear the captain’s eyes where glowing.

“C-captain Levi! H-harder! Faster! Make me feel it, make it last! Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

Levi did as he was told and the speed he went at actually seemed inhuman. Eren was tearing the curtains and he knew the fabric wouldn’t last much longer as the banister started cracking off the wall. He pulled him off the window as one of the curtain rails broke off the wall. On one thrust out, Levi flipped Eren around and pressed his chest against the wall. At this angle Levi could hit eren’s prostate dead on. If Eren could’ve screamed louder, he did. Hell, the whole castle was probably awake now, but neither seemed to give a shit.

“L-Levi! Levi!”

“That’s right Eren, scream it~”

Eren’s chest hit the wall with every thrust, scraping his nipples across it and making him thrust back against Levi. With a particularly deep thrust, Eren scratched his nails down the wallpaper, leaving scratch marks. Unsatisfied here, Levi moved them over to the bed, pressing Eren onto his back and thrusting even harder, if it was possible. Levi rested his hands on the headboard as he slammed into Eren, the bed squeaking loudly with their movements. He rested his hands beside eren’s head as he kissed him sloppily.

“Ahn~ fuck I’m close eren, you want me to cum inside of you? Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Good boy, so good, such a good good boy!”

Levi’s thrusts had gained speed, the headboard was hitting the wall violently. Yep, the whole castle would definitely be up after this. Eren screamed as he came untouched on both of them, Levi still keeping his pace up. Eren was gasping for breath as Levi didn’t relent. Levi lent down and kissed Eren and with one final balls deep thrust he came. Levi didn’t think he’d ever cum so hard in his life, he actually saw white. Eren was catching his breath when he noticed his stomach swelling a little. He smiled. Levi came back down to earth quickly and lent down to kiss him.

“H-How was that, jaeger?”

“Amazing”

The two nuzzled each other as the headboard broke and fell down the back of the bed. Neither cared.


End file.
